


Attraction

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are dangerous with Damon Salvatore. (Takes place early Season 1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

She’s not supposed to feel anything but hate for the dark creature standing at her door. If she was smart, she wouldn’t even feel that much.  
  
Emotions are dangerous with Damon Salvatore.  
  
He has an uncanny ability to mess with them, molding them into whatever it is he wants her to feel.  
  
He smirks. His tone cocky, he asks, “Aren’t you going to let me in?”  
  
She really should slam the door in his face and ignore him.  
  
He doesn’t need her permission, though, and she knows it. So, with hazy eyes, she nods. “Come in.”  
  
She cannot deny him.


End file.
